Waiting on the Edge
by CaseyL
Summary: Just a short one shot that takes place the night Rayna gets back from Mississippi. Can Deacon salvage her day?


**Short one shot after Rayna comes home from seeing Beverly in Natchez.**

##

Rayna tiptoed into the bedroom careful not to wake the man sleeping a few feet away in her large king size bed. It was nice to be able to come home at the end of a long day, today being one of the longest, and have her man curled up in the 800 thread count sheets she had picked out over a year ago when Teddy had moved out of the house. Actually, this was the first time since she and Teddy had divorced that she'd felt the comfort of coming home to someone. Even when she was engaged to Luke she had never arrived home to find him waiting. In fact, they had never even been in the same place for more than a few days here or there for their entire relationship. She thought back shaking her head, what was she thinking considering marrying that man.

Rayna carefully slipped out of her jeans and her silk blouse. She was too tired from the day to even hang up her clothes, and let them pool in a pile on the floor of her closet. She lifted the covers and slid in beside Deacon feeling the warmth that he radiated as soon as her skin hit the sheets. She watched him roll over so he was facing her. He yawned and let out a little moan as he pulled her towards him. "I'm sorry you had such a rough time in New York baby. Those guys are fools for turning down your offer."

Rayna turned so that her back was pressed against his chest, so he couldn't see the tears running down her cheeks. "I came at them with my best offer, but it seems like it just wasn't good enough."

Deacon buried his face in Rayna's hair and pulled her flush against him. "You'll get 'em next time. They'll be other distribution deals."

"What if there isn't, what if this was our only shot?"

Deacon kissed Rayna's shoulder and neck. "What are you talking about baby? You're a great businesswoman and Highway 65 is only going to get stronger. You have nothing to worry about."

"I hope so." Rayna turned in Deacon's arms so she was facing him. "I love you so much. Being with you makes everything better."

"Well I'm glad I could salvage your day." Deacon smiled broadly and kissed the tears away from Rayna's freckles. "Now roll over, I'm going to make you forget all about those mean old execs. One massage coming up."

Rayna rolled over burying her face in the softness of the pillowcase. She felt Deacon's strong hands work the tensed muscles of her upper back before they slid down first over her lower back, then over her ass. Rayna let out a small moan as his hands kneaded her tender flesh. She let all thoughts of the past 24 hours with Beverly disappear as they were quickly replaced with thoughts of what she'd like to do to Deacon.

When he let his hands wander into areas that were not appropriate for your typical massage, Rayna let out a low moan. As he continued to touch her with his skilled fingers, Rayna let everything fall away. What he was doing to her felt so good that if you had asked her what her name was at that moment she may not have been able to say.

Deacon replaced his hands with his mouth which sent Rayna over the edge. She may not have remembered her own name, but she certainly knew Deacon's and she called it out over and over again as she came.

He moved his mouth to hers and kissed her softly as she came down from her high. "Mmm, thank you babe."

"Feel better," he asked as he stroked her hair.

All Rayna could do was nod, still lost in a haze of ecstasy.

Deacon stared down at her with so much love in his eyes it almost made her start crying again. "Do you want me to make love to you?" Once again Rayna simply nodded, and before she knew it they were joined together in total bliss.

Afterwards the two fell asleep in each other's arms. A moment of peace, Rayna thought, but how long would it last?

##

Rayna opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. She turned her head to the right and looked at the neon red lights of the clock. 3:24. She looked up again for a moment before turning her head to the left and staring at the sleeping face of the only man she had ever really loved. The only man she knew deep down inside she ever would really love. She strangled a cry as thoughts of what life would be like without him passed over her. She hadn't meant to wake him, she knew how important his sleep was these days, but his sleeping had been light lately and the mere sound of distress in her voice was enough to alert every nerve in Deacon's body that he had to comfort the woman he loved.

"What's wrong Ray," Deacon croaked in sleep soaked tones.

"Nothing, go back to bed," Rayna replied. She really hadn't meant to wake him.

Deacon rolled over wrapping Rayna up in his arms as he nuzzled his face into her hair. "No worries, I'm awake," he said as he placed a soft, tender kiss against the side of Rayna's face. "I'm still dreaming of what we were engaged in a couple of hours ago. Now tell me what's bothering you. This can't still be about the distribution deal? You can't hide anything from me baby."

Rayna smiled at the thought of how well he knew her. He'd always known her that well. Since the first time they'd written together, she'd known that this boy could see all the way down to the bottom of her soul. Right now she took comfort in that knowledge. That he was the only person alive who understood every inner part of her. Of course, he may not be around for much longer. Rayna snuggled into Deacon needing to feel the roughness of his skin pressed against her own smooth angles.

"I don't want you to leave me," Rayna whispered in a voice so low that Deacon could barely hear her despite the fact that her mouth was millimeters away from his ear.

"I don't want to leave you either baby," Deacon replied in a tone so gentle that it made Rayna weep. "Don't cry Ray, it's going to be okay. No matter what you're strong, you'll get through this."

Rayna sobbed into Deacon's chest. "I don't think I am, I don't think I'm as strong as you _think_ I am. I don't even remember a time when you weren't in my life. I was a child when we met babe."

"I know, but we've spent a lot of time apart. What about all those years you were with Teddy?"

"You know we were never apart when I was with Teddy. I wouldn't admit it to him, but I'll admit it to you, he was right when he said we were having an emotional affair the entire time he and I were married. I never let go of you. Of us."

Deacon lay back on his pillow and matched Rayna's ceiling stare. "I guess you're right. There was a reason why I never left your band, never even considered it for a moment. It was hard all those years not being able to touch you, but it would have been harder if we weren't sharing everything else."

Rayna leaned over and gave Deacon a soft kiss. "But this last year Ray, after the accident, when you were with Luke, I've felt so distant from you."

Tears formed in both of their eyes. "I know babe, and it almost killed me. I'm so sorry I did that too us. I don't think I can go through that again, not even for a month, but if it's forever…"

Deacon leaned over taking Rayna's face in his hands, "shh," he whispered. "They found me one liver, they'll find me another. It will be okay Ray, alright? And like you said, if it's not, and I die, at least we had this time together. I'm so happy baby." Deacon smiled and kissed Rayna. She smiled in response. "So am I babe, so am I."

"Now come here." Deacon pulled Rayna towards him so she was laying on his bare chest. "Stop worrying so much, let me take care of you for a change."

"Okay, I'll stop worrying." She was able to say the words, but she knew deep down that she couldn't follow through on that promise. He'd been her world for nearly 30 years, how could she not worry about the moment when it would all come crashing down around her."


End file.
